Bellas Blind
by edwards.little.witch
Summary: Bellas having a bad day. its sunny, so no edward. but now she has Bio with Mike. what if her bad luck struck again and a chemical gets into her eyes? will bella be blind forever?
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

**I wish i owned edward but i dont**

**god damn it**

**i own nothing**

**i live in Australia if i wrote the wrong thing im sorry not intended**

chapter 1 crappy morning

BELLA

i was walking towards the bio lab. i was not in a good mood. then again i never was when it came to spending the day without Edward. today was sunny, or alice said it would be until 2.30. so alice and Edward decided not to go to school. so i was on my own and like i said, i was not happy about it. i hated being away from him, even if it was only for a few hours.

'bella' mike yelled to me from the desk.

i also hated being on my own because it meant i was suck with mike as a lab partner. Mikes partner sarah pattinson was out with apendersitis. so the good old Mr Banner stuck him with Edward and me , but since i was on my own he was just my partner.  
'hey mike' i tried to make small talk but after a while i gave up, mike didnt want small talk, he wanted to ask me out so i shut up and tried to concentrate on the class.  
'so today you will be using bunson burners to heat to chemicals. take it easy as its very flammable'

oh great me and flame!  
where was my vampire when i needed him

mike got the bunson burner and hooked it up to the gas

'so what are you doing this weekend?' i tried to find a way out of that question

"um i think edward is taking me somewhere. you'd have to ask him'  
'so where is he today?' he was measuring out the chemical, i decided to stay as far away as possible, this week my bad luck hadnt done anything too bad, but you can only push it so far.  
'he and his family went hiking, they always do when its sunny'  
'and you didnt go? you two are never apart'  
'mike' i looked at him with rolling eyes 'i cant walk across the car park without tripping, do you really see me hiking?' he laugh, he could see my point.

several minutes later i was sitting away from the filame.

'bella can you stir this?' i reluctently got up and stired 'relax bella i did everything. nothing can go wrong. we just need to stir and then cool it, we're okay nothing can go wrong' i smiled at him and moved towards the measuring cup.

i was stiring the beaker when it started to boil.  
'um mike is it suppose to be boiling?' i was nervous

'oh i'll just turn it down' he moved over to the gas and it happened. all of a sudden the chemical burst and it spilt everywhere and it got on my hands and it burnt. i let out a shreak tears forming instantly in my eyes. then a big bubble came and burst causing the chemical to fly everwhere, some went in my eyes.

i screamed.

it burnt so bad. i couldnt see 'MIKE' i screamed 'I CANT SEE' i was crying but that seemed to make it worse

'Bella i need you to stand still' mr banner said at me

'i cant it burns' hands grabbed me and pulled me somewhere. i felt cold water on my hands and up my arms. then it was on my face and in my eyes. the burning dulled a little but now it started to sting.  
'aw it stings'  
'i know bella' mr banner said taking me to a chair 'i need you to not cry, it will make it worse. Lauran go and get the front office to call and ambulance' i tried to stop crying, but i couldnt. i tried to breathe, but i couldnt. it just wouldnt stop stinging.

7 minutes later

i was being pulled out of the ambulance i was on the gurney. all i wanted was edward 'Bella' it was carlisle, i could hear the fear in his voice 'carlisle?' i started to cry again.  
what if i cant see?  
want if it was serious?  
the bad thoughts came fast and hard

'easy bella it will be okay' he was calm but i could still hear the fear in his voice. i could hear mr banner talking to carlisle about what happened. he was telling carlisle the chemicals that were used. all i could do was panic. i was being pushed somewhere but i didnt know where  
'carlisle wants going on? where am i going'  
'easy bella, we're taking you into a room so i can look at your eyes'  
'can you call charlie and Edward?' i was tearing up again  
'now easy bella' all of a sudden his voice was lower and closer to my ear, i could barely hear him 'you and i both know Edward already knows, a good thing about having a sister who can see everything' i smiled.  
that's right, Edward would be here any minute, he would know what was happening and he would be by my side soon  
'and ill have a nurse call charlie. i need you to breathe bella, please, what ever it is we'll deal with it, as a family'

EDWARD

i was sitting in my room. everyone was here except carlisle who was at work. i was counting down the seconds until 2.30. then i could go to my bella. i was going to pick her up from school. i needed to see her. every cell in my body was screaming to go and see her, to hold her to kiss her. i hated this. i hated to be away from her.  
-relax Edward your driving me insane- jasper thought. i tried but it didnt work. nothing would work but being with bella.

'EDWARD' alice screamed i ran down to the living room before i could even blink.  
'what alice?' i looked into her mind as the vison came to her. i saw bella in bio, she was stiring a beaker. mike tried to turn it down but he turned it the wrong way the contence boil and spilt on bella hands. she screamed and tried to move away, but before she could the beaker boiled over and spilt. it sprayed into her eyes and she screamed. it faded.  
'oh god edward' alice was sobbing. i went to the door.  
'edward stop' i turned to have emmett holding me back  
'you cant go out there edward, the suns out, and you go out there everyone will see you' jasper said  
'I DONT CARE, ITS BELLA' i screamed i couldnt wait, i couldnt sit here and wait for this to happen  
'edward its too late. its already happened' alices sobbing got worse as she said this 'no' i whispered and i fell to the floor, 'no'

Alice, esme and i sobbed as we sat there. i had to wait, it was going to be another 20minutes before i could go and see bella.

20 MINUTES LATER

'CARLISLE' i screamed coming around the corner into bellas hallway  
'edward' he had his mind cut off thinking about medications 'carlisle whats going on? wheres bella? is she okay? what...'  
'Edward Edward calm down, you going in like that wont help her' he said stopping me in front of him  
'whats happening?' i felt like i was going to cry  
'we've looked her over' he looked very calm but i could tell from jasper that he was not at all calm  
'what carlisle, what?' i was close to breaking point i needed bella  
'she has severe burns to her arms, but the burns to her eyes are a different matter'  
'what?' panic was rising  
'while there wasnt too much of the chemical that went into her eyes, the little that did has burnt her eyes, the worst is on her corneas. however she was crying before the chemical went into her eyes so it was dilated, therefore i hope the damaged wasnt as bad'  
'you hope YOU HOPE' all he could do was hope, he had the meaning for my life in his hands and all he could do was hope  
'easy edward' he put his hand on my shoulder  
'when will you know the damage' esme asked her voice was soft  
'i have rinsed her eyes out and removed the last of the chemical. i've covered her eyes. the patches will have to stay on for at least two weeks. she can only take them off for drops which will go in every night. we wont know the damage until after the patches come off'

'best case senario' i whispered  
i could hear bella heartbeat, it was slow and regular, she was asleep. carlisle may have sadated her  
'she will regain full use of her eyes. there will be some scaring from the chemical on her arms as it was un-diluted on contact'  
'worst' i whispered looking my father in the eyes  
'she'll be total blind for the rest of her life' at this esme broke and started to sob. carlisle was at her side in a heart beat.  
my bella.  
my beautiful bella was hurt.  
she could be blind.  
i walked towards the door i knew she was in. i needed to see her. i needed to be with her.

i walked into the hospital room housing the love of my existence. i was so scared. for the first time in my life i had no idea what i would say to her. how would i comfort her? there was a chance that she would never see again, how on earth was i suppose to take care of her? my heart broke when i saw her. she was so pale. she had bandages up her arms and over her face. oh god, why wasnt i at school? i should have been there. i should have stopped this. i moved forward and grabbed her hand, as gently as i could. i could see several burns that were not under the bandages.

oh god what have i done?

**Hope you like**

**Please be nice**

**Read and Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**i wish i owned edward but i dont  
damn it  
i own nothing  
i live in australia so if i got the american terms wrong im sorry**

chapter 2

bella wakes EDWARD

i had been holding bellas hand for a long time. she was still out of it. charlie came in a little while ago. he was in a really bad state, after he finished crying he left again to call renee. i was glad he was doing it and not me. she was going to be furious, i was not going to be in those cross fires.

i was thinking about that when bellas fingers moved.  
"carlisle' i said very quietly, but i knew he would hear.  
'bella baby, can you hear me' carlisle mentioned to me that i would need to keep her calm, that was going to be hard.  
'bella sweety, its okay, please talk to me love'  
'edward' it was a soft whisper, but he heard it  
'yes love, its me' she started to panic i could hear her breathe becoming quicker. she moved her hands to her eyes  
'edward i cant see' i could her that she was starting to cry  
'shhh love shhh' i stood. one of my hands was holding hers while i moved my other to her forehead. i was pushing back her hair 'shh sweetheart, please stay calm'. i heard the door open and i knew it was carlisle.  
-keep her calm edward- he thought  
'breathe love please breathe for me'  
'someone cccame in wwho wwas it?' she asked  
'it was me bella' carlisle said softly to bella. he moved foreward and place his hand on hers. 'i asked edward to call me when you woke up'  
'wwhats going on? wwhy ccant i ssee' she was getting worked up again.  
'bella honey what do you remember?' i asked  
'i rremember being i cclass and the lab. the cchemical started to bboil and i tried to get aaway but i boiled overrr' she started to cry i looked up to carlisle  
'shhh bella, i need you to calm down or im going to have to sadate you again' carlisle said  
'ii ccant see, ppplease help mme' she started to cry again  
'shh honey, it will be okay. the chemical went into your eyes and onto your hands and arms. but it will be okay, sweetheart. carlisle said that you have to keep the bandages on for a few weeks we will know what to do then'  
'wwill i bbe able to ssee again' she asked as she grabbed my hand as hard as she could  
which wasnt very hard.  
'we wont know until then honey' carlisle said holding her other hand. that was not a good thing. bella started to cry again. i looked over at carlisle who looked at me lost.  
-sorry edward. i thought it would calm her down for a while- he thought. i just gave him a frantic look  
'honey i need you to breathe for me, carlisle is threatening to sadate you and i have spent too long away from you. please calm down i need to spend time with you or i will do crazy' i kissed her forehead and then her hand. i would have kissed her lips but she wouldnt be able to see me coming and i didnt want her to hurt herself trying to hit me. she took a deep breathe trying to do what i asked of her  
'thats it bella, honey deep breathes' carlisle smiled. very rarely did bella do what she was asked when it came to her health.

'wwhat nnow?' she whispered while she was taking her deep breathes  
'now you stay here for the night and then you can go home' carlisle thought that would be a comforting thought but apparently it wasnt 'carlisle' she sobbed 'i cant walk around without hurting myself when i do have my eyesight but now i ccant see what am i going to ddo'  
'you can come home with me' i suggested 'i will take care of you, you know that love' i kissed her hand again  
'cccharlie wouldnt llike that' she smiled, she had a point, there was no way charlie was going to let bella out of his sight, not after this.  
'okay plan b. we all take shifts taking care of you. i will do most of it but to keep charlie in the dark i will get the others to help. that way you can sleep at your house and i will ask charlie if you can come to our house when he's at work'  
'i dont want to be a pproblem edward. it would be too much trouble to have all your family take ccare of me' i couldnt help but smile  
'oh baby, do you really think that anyone of them will care' she started to say something but i already knew what it would be so i stopped her  
'other then rosalie and for the record, i dont care what rosalie thinks and i dont think any of the others will care either. we want to care for you love. we all love you so much' i could tell she was going to agrue but carlisle stoped us  
'how about we just take little steps. and start with getting you well enough to get you home, okay' bella nodded her head  
'okay ill be back with your drops soon' carlisle said  
-keep her calm edward ill be back to place cream on her arms and drops in her eyes and its going to hurt- he thought i looked up to him. he must have seen the pain in my eyes as he added  
-im sorry edward. if i could do anything i would, but right now this is our best hope- he gave a weak smile and left the room  
'edward?' bella sounded a little scared  
'its just carlisle leaving love. he'll be back' i couldnt take it any longer i kissed her forehead again. i needed to feel her near me to conferm that she was alive and okay  
'no it wasnt that'  
'what is it love'  
'im....im really scared' she admitted it like she was confessing to murder of something  
'i know honey' then i thought that i should admit to mine own feeings 'im scared too but you have the best doctor in several states helping you'  
'yeah i do dont i' she smiled. it was an actual smile. the room lit up, as it always did, when my angel smiled.

**thats it for this chapter  
hope you liked  
please read and review will update soon**


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 pain EDWARD

i had spent the last hour next to bella. holding her hand and supporting her. to my surprise she seemed to take carlisles threat about sedation seriously. she stayed calm the whole time. i was very proud for her.  
-edward im coming in- carlisle warned before he opened the door. bella went very still  
'edward?' she had a paniced sound in her voice  
'it okay it just carlisle' i turned and looked at my father for the first time, when i saw him i let out a string of profanities i hoped bella didnt hear.  
i was wrong  
'what, what is it?' bella had that panicked tone to her voice again  
'it okay sweety' carlisle said 'edward just saw what i was carrying and forgot his manners' i think he was trying to scold me but it didnt care 'what are you carrying' my angel asked  
'bandages, cream and eye drops'  
'oh' she said very quietly. i tightened my grip on her hand. not too tight but enough to give her comfort. carlisle moved over to the bed and placed things all over the bed  
'you can leave edward' bella said  
'what?' i think i sounded harsher then i meant but she caught me by total surprise. that was the last thing i was going to do.  
'you can leave. i dont what it to be to hard for you' of cause she was thinking of me and not herself 'baby' i smiled and kissed her forehead 'it wont be too hard, i promise. that was the last thought in my head'  
'so why did you swear?' at first, bella only got silence as her answer then carlisle got the courage to say something  
'well its going to hurt bella. im going to do everything i can to keep the pain away but it will still sting'  
'oh' she whispered again  
'i'll be here' i kissed her forehead again  
'okay. you ready?' carlilse asked  
'no' she said. 'lets do this' she took a deep breath. carlisle took hold of bellas arm and gently started to unroll the bandage. the first few layers were okay as it was rolled over nothing but more bandages but then it got hard. the bandage was stuck to bellas burns. she took a deep breath.  
'oh im sorry bella. it looks like your wounds have seeped and it has stuck to the bandages. i'll give you morphine' he took out a morphine and gave it to bella. after a few moments he started to pull the bandages up. bella grab my hand as hard as she could. she was being brave but i saw a tear fell down her cheek from under her bandaged eyes. i moved closer to her and held her.  
'im sorry bella' carlisle said again  
-edward it going to be the same with the other arm- i allowed my head to fall down onto my chest.  
how was bella going to do this?  
how was i going to do this?  
i could smell the blood, oh no the bandages were taring the skin  
'carlisle ccan you sstop?' bella sobbed carlisle immediately stopped.  
'bella i have to finish, if i dont wont heal properlyand it could get infected. these are serious burns' another tear escapted  
'i kknow i just need aa few mmmoments' she sobbed  
'cant you do something?' i snarled at carlisle, it was too low for bella to hear  
-im sorry edward-  
'bella i could sedate you' he said  
'no no ccarlisle jjust ggive me a mmoment' she took deep breaths and kept a firm grib one my hand.  
'okay yyou can ggo again' carlisle took a long look at me and continued to pull the bandages off.

by the time the bandages was off bella was in complete tears. she was in my arms sobbing. while her arm was bleeding and seeping.  
'i wont put the bandages back on again until the wounds close up' carlisle said but i was too busy holding bella and wondering how bad the next one will be.  
'okay bella how about we go to the other one?'  
'do i have to?'  
"sorry honey' carlisle said  
'ill pay you 50 bucks to write in the chart that you did it and leave me alone' i chuckled she was trying to bribe carlisle he smiled too  
'now bella are you trying to bribe your doctor'  
'it depends, is it working?' she giggled  
'no'  
'then no i wasnt?' both carlisle and i chuckled  
'okay bella here we go' he said enduing the top bandages.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"okay bella two arms down and we are now up to the eyes' carlisle said  
'cant it wait' i growled. the second arm was worse then the first bella was in complete tears, sobbing from the pain. the blood was dripping onto the bed. now both her arms were red raw  
'im sorry edward but this should be easier. it wont be stuck. so less pain'  
'wwwhat abbbout the cccream ffor my arms' bella sobbed  
'your arms are to bad. i cant put the cream on until the wounds close over' he said calmly  
'okay bella lets do this' he continued  
'tthe ooffer the up tto 100 bucks ttto fforget it and ffake the cchart'  
'this wont be as bad bella i promise'  
'im here' i whispered to bella. i could tell her arms were hurting her more then she was willing to admit carlisle moved up and started opening her bandages  
'wait carlisle cccan i ssee'  
'no bella, you wont and i need you to not try to hard. it could do more damage' carlisle continued to unwrapped bellas eyes and for the first time i was shocked. her eyes, and all around them were red and swollen. she looked terrible. large boils were near her eyes and some of her skin was black like the burns on her arms.  
'okay deep breaths'  
-edward keep her hands still when i put the drops in she may try to rub her eyes and she cant she could tare the corneas-  
carlisle opened bellas first eyelid. he placed two drops into her eye.  
it was instantaneous bella started to scream, she started to thrash and fight me  
'hold her edward' carlisle said loudly  
'bella bella please stop love please' i yelled to her  
'IT STINGS IT HURTS PLEASE MAKE IT STOP, PLEASE' bella was crying and begging  
'baby please please stop your killing me' i was begging now.  
i couldnt take it. i could take her pain.  
'EDWARD' she screamed  
'carlisle knock her out' i said through clenched teeth 'please'  
with lightening speed carlisle left the room  
'bella baby please stop fighting me,i dont want to hurt you'  
'PLEASE' she screamed carlisle sped back into the room and emptied the liquid in the syringe into her iv. moments later she stopped thrashing and calmed down and i was able to breathe again  
'she broke open her arm burns again there bleeding' carlisle sighed. i couldnt talk. i fell into the chair next to the bed and started the sob. i felt carlisles arm on my shoulder. 'breathe son' 'she was in so much pain' 'i know. i'll sedate her from now on. i wont put her threw that again' i just stayed were i was and sobbed.  
i didnt know what to do how do i help her?


	4. please read

hey everyone this is not an update just wanted to clear the air

1-i have not really got use to the whole uploading thing yet. i write my stories on notepad on my laptop and when i upload them on to the file manager it doesnt upload it the way i have saved it. so i am sorry if the stories are little hard to read i will try to fix

2- i live in the middle of no where in outback Australia and i have dial-up that is paid by the hour and the thing was around with the dinosaurs. it takes forever. it took over 4hours to upload the last chapter so i dont have time to fix small things. i will see if i can drive into the local library and upload there it may be quicker and then i can spend time fixing the small details

3- i wish to tell whoever the mean person is who reviewed that i am doing nothing more then killing the English language and to delete my story, that this is a **fan fiction site**. if you want to read well write fully published perfect stories then go and buy a book from a store, and leave the writers who want to have so fun, alone. just cause you can review doesnt mean that you can write mean things. i dont mind helpful suggestions but to say i cant write is mean and you need to get a life and stop bring other people down.

**IF YOU CANT WRITE SOMETHING NICE DONT WRITE ANYTHING AT ALL.**

thank you

for time most of the review are great

thanks

ill update soon


	5. Chapter 4

**I wish to say I am very sorry about my last authors note. I was writing out of anger. I just didn't know such mean people existed****. People who would write such mean things when I was just having a little fun.**

**I will warn you now, nothing much is going to happen in this chapter. I needed a chapter to fill in time before ****Bella goes home.**

**Sorry**

**As always I own nothing**

**Heres the next chapter.**

**Hope you like it**

**Chapter 4**

Blaming yourself

Bella's pov [bare with me this may be hard]

I slowly came back into the land of the living. But you couldn't really tell. I couldn't really tell anything. I had never been afraid of the dark, but a few weeks like this and I would be. I had no idea what time it was. I felt cold so it could have been night time, but that was only a guess.

I gave an involuntary shiver and something cold grabbed my hand.

'Bella?' there was a panicked sound to his normal calm and hypnotic voice.

'Edward? What time is it? How long have I been out?'

'Its 4.31 am on Saturday the 24th. You have been out of it for just over 12 hours. Carlisle panicked and gave you a little too much sedative but in his defense you were screaming. You almost gave me a heart attack' the panicked sound to his voice gave way to another emotion. Pain. It broke my heart to hear that sound in his beautiful voice. How could I have done this to him?

'Your mother arrived' Edward said trying to brighten the mood in the room

'Oh where is she? Is she here?' I moved my head like I would if I was looking around the room but I forgot that wasn't possible. How easily I was forgetting the obvious.

'No she came, broke down and said she was going to find a lawyer'

'A lawyer' my voice rose in surprise. My mother hated lawyers; she called them blood sucking vampires and said that they were what were wrong with today's society

'Yes a lawyer she intends to sue everyone from Mr. Banner to Mike and even the school' he sound amused

'Mike?' I gasped. I hadn't even thought of mike. He must have been so worried. If today was Saturday I had been out of it since Thursday afternoon. I should have thought of him

'Is mike okay? Was he hurt?'

'He will be when I get my hands on him' Edwards's voice was lower and deadly and I had the funny feeling that I wasn't suppose to hear what he had said.

'Edward Cullen you will do no such thing. He must be really scared. I should see him so I can talk to him' I heard Edward scoff

'What?' I asked turning towards him

'Bella this whole thing is his fault. You wouldn't be in this bed if it wasn't for him. He put you in hospital' he was getting mad, the type of mad that resulted in large fist size holes in Esmes walls.

'Edward it was my bad luck not mike'

'Bella do you remember what happened, every detail?'

'I remember the lab and the chemical spilling and it going over me' I left out the pain and the darkness not wanting to get him angrier

'Is that all?'

'What else it there?' he was silent so I asked 'so what happened anyway?

'What do you mean?'

'What happened? Did the gas line leak? Did we put the chemicals together wrong? Was there something wrong with the chemicals? Why did the stuff boil?' there was silence. It was the type of silence the cicadas normally fill in movies.

'Edward?' I would have panicked that he had left the room, but I could feel his cold hand on mine

'Mike turned the gas valve the wrong way' he whispers. He was probably hoping I wouldn't hear him. But since I had lost my sight my hearing was improving

'That's it?' I sounded shocked 'no horrible accident? He just turned the valve the wrong way?' I could feel the bandages around my eyes get wet. I was glad Edward couldn't see my tears it would only make him madder.

'Well it depends how you define horrible accident but no it was just mike turning the valve the wrong way' my breathing was faltering with tears

'Bella, love, are you crying? Shh' I felt his weight on the bed and his cold arms surround me. He was softly humming my lullaby.

'iimm sorry eeedward this jjjust sucks' I sounded outraged and I was. I may never see again because mike turned a valve the wrong way.

This sucks

I heard the door open and someone breath catch.

'Bella baby' it was Renee's voice. The voice I would have known anywhere. Edward's cold arms left me and I was surrounded by warm ones. I unconsciously started crying again.

'shh baby' she said in my ear 'we will be fine baby'

'Honey don't cry' I heard Charlie's voice as footsteps came towards my bed

'dad?' I had no idea that he was in the room.

Okay I was going to have to make a law that everyone had to say their name as they walked into the room. It was frightening that anyone could walk into the room and I wouldn't know. Victoria could walk in and I would have no idea. I shivered. I was scaring myself and I couldn't do that. I was scared enough as it was.

'yeah baby it's me. How you feeling?' dad said

'I fine dad. Really' I was trying to reassure them but it wasn't working. I could feel Renee shaking as I held her. She was crying and I didn't need my eyes to tell that. I tried to comfort her but it was like trying to comfort Edward, impossible.

'mom' I said rubbing her back 'mom, shh. I fine really. Carlisle has me so drugged up I can barely feel anything. Please stop crying' it wasn't working if anything she started shaking more.

'hey did I hear Edward right? You are going to sue people?' I was trying to lighten the mood

'yeah she was so determined she even scared Phil. He's cowering in the hotel' Charlie laughed

'he's not scared. I didn't scare him. Did i?' she also seemed amused that she had scared her husband

'you did scream you were going to sue at the top of your lungs' Charlie chuckled

'well after seeing Bella' she broke off

'I don't look that bad do I' I asked into the silence

'no of cause not honey, it was just a shock. Your father never told me how bad you were. He just said that you were hurt. It was a shock honey' I felt her lips on my head. But I went silent. It took a lot to scare Renee. She was use to me injuring myself. She had had 17 years to get just to it. But this was different. This wasn't a broken bone that would heal in a few weeks. These were burns. Even with all of my accidents I had never burned myself. I had cut, poked, stabbed, torn, broken, and shattered myself but never had I had a serious burn, nothing like this.

'is Edward still here?' I asked to the quiet room.

'im here love' I felt his cold arm around my shoulders

'I need you to do me a favor'

'name it my love'

'I need to talk to mike' I felt him stiffen 'please' I added mainly because I knew my parents were still in the room. But also because I knew if I begged he would give in

'perhaps that would be a job for your father' his words were broken, like it took great effort to get them out.

'hey don't look at me. I'll murder the twit if I get my hands on him' Charlie's voice was raised, he was just as mad as Edward was

'please. I need to talk to him, to tell him its okay and that I forgive him'

'Bella, you cant forgive him. Look at what he did to you' Renee squealed

'I cant look mom' I replied

'that's the point honey. He did this'

'mom in all the years you have known me, in all injures and hospital visits has it ever been some else's fault. I'm a walking time bomb mom and you all know it. So I'm not going to have poor mike think that this was his fault. It was my bad luck working through mike. so Edward could you please get mike here so I can talk to him?' everyone was silent for a few moments and I was worried they had left, or I had put them to sleep.

'okay Bella I will go and get him, if you let Alice stay with you. I don't want you here on your own' he made it sound like I had a choice in the matter but I knew better. He wasn't going to let me out of his sight for a long time, and when I wasn't with him I was going to be babysat.

'fine' I answered. I felt his lips on my head but I tilted my chin upwards. He worked out what I was after. His cold lips meet mine. It was not a passionate kiss, as I think my parents were in the room but it was enough to keep my sane and calm.

'Edward. He has to be in one piece. Did I mention he had to be in one piece?' I heard him sigh as the door opened and close and I knew he had left. I also knew it wouldn't be long before Alice was here to baby-sit.

EDWARD POV

It only took me 3 minutes to drive from the hospital to Mike's house. I wish it had taken longer. I had to find some way to be in the same car as this boy. He had hurt my Bella. Whether she was willing to forgive him or not he was still the culprit. Why had Bella told me he had to be in one piece? How was I supposed to be nice to this boy who hurt her?

_She didn't say you couldn't rough him up_ the nasty little voice in my head said. I knew this voice. I always thought of him as the vampire inside me. He came out in the few years I was away from Carlisle and esme and I was killing humans. I had stopped listening to him a very long time ago. But in this instance he was right. Bella said he had to be in one piece but she didn't say he could have a little blood or a broken bone

_Or __two or three or four_

No- I thought I was not going to do this to Bella. She can forgive him and it is Bella who may never see again. So I could sit in a car with him for a few minutes.

I walked to the door and rang the bell. To my surprise mike answered, he looked like he had already been up. This surprised me as it was 5 in the morning

'Edward?' he sounded afraid. He probably thought I was there to hurt him. If Bella hadn't given me specific instructions I would be.

'Bella wants to see you' I said gritting my teeth

'why?'

'how should I know? She wants to see you and I was to give you a ride and you are to arrive in one piece. Unfortunately' I mumbled the last word but he caught it anyway

'look Edward Im sorry. I didn't….' I cut him off

'mike I don't care what you meant or didn't mean to do. Bella got hurt and she is laying in that hospital suffering' I took a step closer so I looked more deadly as I growled 'and If it were up to me, you would be in that hospital suffering the same wounds. Because I would make sure you had them and that they hurt just as bad as Bella's. now get in the car before I do something that makes Bella mad' mike shivered and followed me to the car.

It was a quiet drive. I was wishing he would give me an excuse so I could hurt him. If I wasn't so annoyed I would have laughed at the situation. Mike was as far over the other side of the car as he could get. He was trying to melt into the door. But I was too mad to find his terror amusing. Why did Bella have to be so forgiving? It wasn't right.

MIKE POV

Edward scared the hell out of me. I breathed a sigh of relief as I got out of the car. I never wanted to be that close to him again. It occurred to me as we were driving that the only reason he had not hurt me was because Bella asked him not to. And he seemed to be having a hard time with that request. He was really terrifying, how could a nice girl like Bella end up with him? I know they say opposites attract, but that was just silly. It may have been my imagination but I was sure I saw Edward smile as was walked towards the hospital doors.

We made it to Bella's room without a word spoken. He walked straight in, announcing himself as he entered. I watched as he walked straight to her bed and kissed her. She smiled. It was a radiant smile. But for the first time ever I wasn't looking at her mesmerizing smile.

I saw her burns.

They were up and down her arms. They were red; some had stuff seeping out of them while others were bleeding slightly. I couldn't see her eyes. They were covered with a thick white bandage.

Oh god what had I done?

This was my fault. She was here because of me.

Even if she could see and the burns healed she would still have scars.

'Mike?' I heard her timid voice asked. She wasn't sure if I was here.

'Yeah Bella, I'm here' I spoke quietly as I walked into the room. Little Alice Cullen was sitting over the other side of the room. As I walked in she glared at me. It was a glare that I would never have thought that tiny little pixie was capable of. It was a glare of pure loathing.

'Why are you standing over there? Come closer' she seemed happy to have me in the room. I was glad to see I was not the only person surprised at her feeling this way. Alice looked shocked while Edward looked angry

'Bella I have got to say I'm really really sorry….' she cut me off

'Oh mike, it wasn't your fault. It's okay. Please don't blame yourself. Bad things happen to me, I'm use to it. Please don't do this to yourself. Don't beat yourself up'

'Yeah let me do it for you' a deep voice came from behind me. I must have jumped a foot in the air as Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Esme all walked into the room. I recognized esme from the charity hospital ball last year.

'Emmett?' little Bella squeaked from her bed

'Yeah squirt it's me' he walked over and kissed her forehead. If I hadn't been so scared about being In the same room with these people I would have thought it was funny to see the big, muscled, mean looking Emmett kiss little Bella.

But I was too scared.

'Esme, Rose and Jasper are also here too, love' Edward informed Bella.

'now Emmett be nice please. If I can forgive mike then so can you' Bella tried to sound firm but it didn't work. She reminded me of the lion cubs who try to be the big tough lions. They just ended up looking cute

'no I don't. im not letting him off the hook.' Emmett moved close to me and whisper 'im gonna get you. Do you hear me? No one hurts bella and get away with it'

'Emmett Cullen behave yourself' Esme snapped walking over to hug Bella.

'honey it will be fine. Ive been talking to Carlisle, so don't worry. He's doing everything and anything he can'

'is he okay? I mean, Edward did say I was screaming with pain and that was the last time I saw him'

'oh honey. He just needed to calm down a little. He loves you like a daughter and he couldn't help you. It was a little hard for him'

'can you tell him im sorry' I could hear how upset Bella was, she was almost in tears at the thought of Dr Cullen being upset.

'oh sweetheart.' Edward kissed Bella forehead 'it was not your fault'

'im still sorry' she whispered

'Bella when are you going to understand that this is not your fault' Alice said glaring at me

'Speaking of whose fault it is' Rosalie said 'what are you doing here?' I turned to her to see her glaring at me. The glare was similar to Alice's [but Alice's was meaner.]

'Bella asked me here' I wished my voice wasn't shaking

'yes I asked him here so he would understand that this was not his fault. Please don't blame yourself mike, it wont help anyone'

'it would make me feel better' Edward chirped into the conversation. Bella had a sour look on her face while Edward just smiled

'well it doesn't make me feel better and as I'm the one in the hospital bed with the burns. I am one who matters' it was a final declaration from Bella and one that she expected to be followed. However, I could tell from everyone's reaction that that would not be the last word on the subject; It just meant no further words would be said in front of Bella.

EDWARD POV

Mike ran out of the hospital as soon as he could. He told me he would call his mother to come and pick him up. That suited me just fine. I didn't want to be anywhere near the little creep. My family stayed and kept Bella company. I found out that Bella's parents had gone back to sleep, neither had done much of this since Bella had been hurt. We all tried to keep Bella happy; the last thing we wanted was her getting upset again. Esme had told me [through her thoughts] that Carlisle would be in soon to check on Bella. She also said that if anything had to be done he was going to sedate her so there would be no repeat of the last experience.

For the first time ever I was happy Emmett was in the room. He was telling crude jokes keeping Bella laughing

'Okay I have another one for you' he said 'so a man goes into a bar and takes a seat. He pulls out a photo from his pocket looks at it, puts it away and orders a beer. Now every time he finishes a beer he pulls out the photo looks at it, returns to his pocket before he orders another drink. Now this goes on for most of the night and the waitress decides to ask what's going on. So she goes up to this man with his next beer and says

'im very sorry sir but I noticed that you keep pulling out that picture is that someone you have lost?' and the man said

'no. it's a picture of my wife and im going home when she looks better'

Bella started to laugh along with everyone except rose who hit Emmett in the back of the head

'now you deserve that Emmett' Carlisle said walking into the room

'Carlisle?' Bella's little voice came from in my arms. I kept forgetting she couldn't see people come into the room. It had to be hard for her. I told myself that I would have to tell her every time someone entered the room

'yes Bella its me. I thought I would come and look you over' it seemed subconscious but Bella moved into me, pushing away from Carlisles voice

'its fine Bella I promise. I'm just looking not touching' I felt bad that Carlisle saw Bella moving away from him. But after the pain she went though the last time, she had every right to pull away from him. He moved towards the bed and did just what he said. He looked over her wounds. In his head he was noticing that some of the burns were red and inflamed. He thought it could be a sign of infection. He made a mental note to introduce some antibiotics into her drug cocktail.

'well Bella it seems to be fine, all things considered. Why don't I tell Charlie you can go home tomorrow' he thought this would make her happy but Bella seemed subdued.

'Bella that's great' Alice said enthusiastically trying to make Bella happy

'cant I stay?' Bella whispered

'Bella baby, you hate hospitals. You tried to jump out the window the last time Carlisle put you in here' I said

'I know. But I don't want to be in the way or a bother. I mean I cant see at all edward' my heart broke. Why did she always have to think of other people? She was the most important thing in my world and she was thinking about others. I sighed and kissed her forehead

'baby you are not a bother. I will stay with you'

'so will the rest of us' Alice chirped into the conversation

'but….'

'no buts Bella. You are a Cullen. And the Cullen's take care of each other' this would not have been all that odd coming from Alice or Esme but it was Rosalie who said these words. We all stared at her.

'thank you rose' Bella mumbled, slightly confused

'right' Carlisle said taking to attention away from rose [who he was mentally very proud of] 'I'll do the paper work and call Charlie' he left the room before Bella could argue

'I hope your right Edward' Bella whispered 'I mean im going to be a handful'

'your always a handful bella' Emmett chuckled

'don't worry. I'm not going anywhere' I said as I kissed her

**That's it guys. **

**I'll update soon**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes was writing in a hurry at work**

**Don't worry next chapter will be more exciting**

**I don't know what I can do to mike as punishment for what he did to bella. I thought it could be something Emmett and the rest of the Cullen children could participate in but I don't know. Tell me if you have any thoughts.**


End file.
